


The First Five Kisses

by Queen_2112



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), civil war - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, I don’t know what to tag also, Kissing, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark have a heart, drama with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Tony kissed Steve because Sam , Natasha and Rhodey challenged him if he kissed Steve they will admit it That he is The stronges avenger !but It’s looks like The Things gets change !





	The First Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main Language . Enjoy reading Love you all ! ❤️

Number one 1

“I bet he can’t kiss him !”Sam said  
“Well he can !” Rhodey replies  
“Guys ! Stop arguing ! Tony I dare you to kiss Steve “ Natasha said  
“And what will I earn from that you asshole ? “ Tony replied rolling his eyes .

Natasha smirked  
“Well we can say that you’re?” Natasha teasing him “The strongest avenger?”  
“Hmm yeah I’ll admit it that he is the strongest avenger cause he will kiss him !” Rhodey said proud of Tony .

“Well I’ll put my money that he can’t!” Sam said  
“Well Today at 8 pm we’ll see !” Natasha said smiling  
and Tony huffed he has to prof the wrong thing to that asshole Sam .  
ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ  
Steve was talking with Thor  
“My brother is kinda a bitch ok ? But in the same time he’s so kind “ Thor was telling Steve about Loki for the million times .

and Steve just nodding to him  
“And I’ll be The king od Asgard ! I’m the god of thunder!”  
again Steve nodded and take a sip from his drink  
“Dude ! are you listening to me ?!” Thor snapped and Steve laughed .

“Yeah I’m . relax we don’t want a thunder to hits the tower “  
Steve laughed again at him  
“Steve ! you’re the worst ma-“ Thor stopped talking and looked behind Steve  
and Steve turned around to see Tony 

Tony Take a step forward and kissed Steve he pushed him to the couch and was on top of him he bites Steve’s lower lip and Steve just couldn’t understand what’s going on .

He felt Tony’s tongue inside his mouth and he just couldn’t react he was just putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other was dropped he wasn’t pulling him closer or pushing him away  
Tony moved smiling like idiot he saw Steve Shocked face his eyes is wide open and he was breath less 

“Sorry about that cap ! but it was only a challenge ! Sam you asshole I win “ Tony get off him and was walking proudly to stand beside Natasha  
Steve smiled and sit  
he looked at the ground 

“Yeah Of course you have to proof that they are wrong “ Steve said and yet didn’t look into Tony’s face or eyes  
“Yeah sure ! who puts their money on me ?” Tony said grinning 

Natasha , Bruce and Thor shared a look Tony couldn’t stand it  
“uhm ? We all except Sam and Thor “ Natasha replied  
“Haha you idiots! come on I’m the strongest avenger!” Tony was singing it  
and Steve smiling to him 

“Y-yeah you’re...” Thor said looking at both of them  
before returning to look at Natasha and Bruce 

••**••**••**••**••

Number two 2

They were celebrating after defeating Ultron Tony was drunk but he can realize everything  
He saw Steve dancing with girl  
He finished his drink in one sip

“What’s wrong Tony ?” Bruce asked sitting beside him  
“Nothing “ he kept his eyes on Steve  
“Oh yeah ?” Bruce followed Tony’s eyes and look at Steve .

Tony sighed and stood he walked to Steve  
Bruce and Natasha shared a look and then again they looked at Tony 

Tony stood beside Steve he was looking at him  
Steve stopped dancing once he saw Tony  
Tony smiled to him and Steve smiled back but he wasn’t expecting to be kissed in the middle of the dance floor 

And again Steve didn’t react anything he just let Tony do what’s he wants  
Tony moved back and looked at Steve he wears the same expressions in the first kiss  
“I’m just happy cause we win this fight together!” Tony said explaining and They hears their teammates clapping and whistling for them  
Steve smiled and looked at the floor 

“Oh yeah I’m happy too ! We win this fight Tony !” Steve said his voice a little bit shaking  
Tony walked back to his stool and Natasha was sitting beside Bruce 

“What ?” Tony asked when he saw them looking at him he just can’t read them  
“Nothing..” Bruce said  
Tony shrugged and kept drinking and The night kept going 

••**••**••**••**••

Number three 3

Tony was looking at the video that were playing he saw Bucky killing them he feels the anger in him he wanted to maybe just beat him nothing more but as he moved to him Steve hold him from behind 

“Steve! Damn it LEAVE ME !” Tony tried to gets himself free but Steve was strongest than him  
“Tony I swear to you he wasn’t knowing what’s going on ! They did this to him ! Tony believe me Please!” Steve was trying to explain but Tony wasn’t listening 

Steve punched Tony and Tony fall to the ground and Bucky runs away  
Tony was shocked 

“Y-you are my friend “ Tony said his eyes watering  
“ And so he is “ Steve said looking at Tony  
“Then I’ll say you were my friend “ Tony said  
Steve looked at him then he lefts him 

Tony’s tears fall he was so much hurt from Bucky and Steve and his Parents  
He stood and left broken  
ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ  
Steve was on him he was hitting Tony with his shield  
and Tony thought that Steve will kill him but Steve broke his heart 

Tony’s tears fall and Steve looked at him  
Tony moved himself up a little and put his hand on Steve’s cheek and the other was on Steve’s arm to get support 

He moved closer and Steve was only looking at him  
And finally Tony kissed Steve .

he moved back and hold Steve’s hand with his both hand he kissed it and Steve was only looking at him doing nothing more 

“I- ... I’ll miss you cap “ Tony said before passing and fall 

but Steve held his head so he won’t hurt from the floor he puts him slowly to the ground and wiped the tears that falls from his eyes and left Tony on the floor 

••**••**••**••**••

Number four 4 

Steve was standing with Natasha, Rhodey , Thor and Rocket  
“ I’m saying this is my friend’s ship !” Rocket said  
“Well we have to wait for it ! maybe some enemies took it !” Natasha said rolling her eyes  
then the ship landed and the door opened slowly and Tony walked out 

“Tony !” Rhodey called him and Tony was out of the zone when he felt Natasha’s hand on his shoulder he jolted and looked at them 

“It’s ok ! it’s ok you’re here you’re with us “ Rhodey said and Tony finally looked at Steve  
Steve was already looking at him  
He pushed Natasha and Rhodey and walked to stood infront of Steve 

of course he was shorter than him Steve was so tall compared with him  
He punched Steve  
And everyone was shocked 

“This for leaving me alone “ Tony said so calm and turned to leave but he was stopped by Steve pulling his wrist 

“Tony we need to be together to get out of this trouble “ Steve said and Tony nodded before he pass out 

Steve hold him before he falls  
“Woah ! Tony ?!” Steve called him but Tony couldn’t hear him  
“Let’s take him to Bruce now “ Natasha told them and Steve nodded and still looking at Tony between his arms 

“Y-yeah “ Steve agreed and they go to Bruce  
ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ  
“What’s happened to him ?!” Bruce was paniced the first he saw Tony  
“Well he was in the space we don’t know what happened to him “ Thor said to him 

They put him on the bed and Bruce was with him  
“Well he need time to rest “ Bruce said closing the door behind him

“It’s all my fault “ Steve said sighing and hiding his face with his hands  
“My friend it’s not your only fault! it’s ours “ Thor said putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder  
“Thanks budy “ Steve said smiling to Thor  
ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ  
“Mr Stark Please I don’t wanna go ! I wanna go home ! Please Mr stark ! “  
Tony was looking at Peter between his arms  
“I’m sorry “ And Peter despaired  
he was sitting  
“It’s your fault Mr Stark “ Stephan said looking at Tony .

Tony jolted and was surprised  
“B-but you must be despaired ! how ?” Tony asked looking at Stephan  
“I told you to back with the others ! I told you to go back with them all ! but you ? you decided to do what you want ! you’re killer” Stephan said walking to Tony and Tony taking steps back  
“Mr Stark ?” Tony turned to see Peter behind him  
“Why did you take me with you ? all I want it is just to stay home but you ? you decided to kill me . Why Mr Stark ? “ Peter asked also walking to Tony 

“P-Peter I’m s-sorry I really don’t know what happened! Peter you are like my son ! how could you think about that ?”  
“You killed me ! You are the worst person ! You’re a monster !” Peter said  
“You could have save us ! but you decided to save your self”Stephan said

and Tony’s eyes watering he can’t breath he just wants to breath he fall on his knees and his hand on his chest  
“Tony ?!”  
“Tony wake up !” it was Steve’s voice 

 

Tony’s eyes shoots open  
he look around him there’s nothing but Steve  
Steve wiped Tony tears with his thumb and Tony pushed him off

“F-Fuck off ! W-why you’re here !” Tony shouted on him he was breathless like there’s no air in his lungs 

“Tony calm down !” Steve tried again  
“No ! you left me and now you want to back ? well ! hell NO !”  
Tony pushed him but Steve hugged him Tony’s hand dropped his tears start falling 

“Tony I’m sorry I’m really sorry . I’m not going to make that mistake again I promise you I won’t leave you again Tony “ 

Tony kept sobbing on Steve’s chest  
And he was sitting on the bed while Steve was standing infront of him 

“I .. I have half of the time stone ! Steve I need to go to my lab now !” Tony tried to stood but Steve pushed him and make him sit again 

“No you’re not ! You’re tired Tony ! I can’t resk it “ Steve said and Tony look at his body he was full of bandages  
“I ... I ? I want to get Peter home again Steve “ Tony said again his eyes filled in Tears  
“You mean The spider kid ? “ Steve asked and Tony nodded 

“We’ll get them back together alright Tony ?” Steve said and put his hand on Tony’s cheek He noticed how Tony leaned into the touch  
Tony pulled Steve and kissed him like it was the last kiss 

Steve was shocked Tony surprised him and he was on top on him  
when The kiss finished Steve looked down at him his eyes opened wide  
and Tony’s cheeks is red  
“W-what was that ?” Steve asked looking into Tony’s eyes 

“I’m sorry Steve I’m really Tired I don’t know what I’m doing I ? I guess I need Time to rest “ Tony said his face is hot and red  
Steve nodded and smiled to him 

“I’ll leave you to rest ok Tony?” Steve smiled and get off Tony and closed the door behind him  
Tony exhaled his breath  
“Oh god “ He rubbrd his face and kept thinking 

••**••**••**••**••

Number five 5

after defending Thanos he was grinning to them all he finally made it  
he looked at Thanos beside him then again at them 

“Come on say it ! I’m the strongest avenger!” they start laughing but soon their laughs stopped  
“Tony behind you !” Steve shouted  
Tony turned and he was Stabbed by Thanos  
“You’re my only curse !” Thanos said and Steve come with the others to finish Thanos  
as soon as he was dead 

Steve kneeld beside Tony and held him between his arms  
“Tony ?! “ Steve was searching for a sign to tell him that Tony is a live 

Tony opened his eyes slowly and smiled to Steve  
he cupped Steve’s face and kissed him and this time Steve closed his eyes and returned the kiss for the first time 

Tony smiled to him and his eyes started getting heavier to kept them open  
“No ! N-No ! Tony Please don’t leave me ! Please don’t leave me !” Steve’s tears start falling 

“I was kissing you be-“ He start coughing blood  
“Stop Talking damn it Tony !” Steve picked him up  
“S-Steve ! it’s ok I k-know I will die ... But Let me tell you th-this please “ Tony said tighten his grip around Steve  
Steve nodded 

“I love you ... I always kissed you just because I love you all of them except the first one “ Tony laughed and Stopped laughing because he was pained and Started coughing again 

“I wish I know that before Tony ! Cause I love you too ! Please don’t leave ! we could be beautiful together I promise you “  
Tony smiled and closed his eyes and his breath stopped 

“Tony ? “ Steve was horrified  
“TONY !” Steve puts him down slowly and kept crying on Tony’s chest  
They pulled him off

“ Steve! Control your self damn it !” Thor pulled him  
“No ! No leave me Please!”  
“I’m sorry Captain” Wanda said and used her power and he pass out 

••**••**••**••**••

+1

“He was like my father captain! He’s my everything “ That was Peter’s voice 

“But you’re not dumb like me to waste a life full of love with the purest man ever ! but we shouldn’t lose the faith Peter ! He’ll back to us “ and That’s Steve 

Tony opened his eyes and closed them because of the strong light  
“Mr Stark ?!”  
“Tony ?” 

again Tony opened his eyes to see Peter’s red eyes and Steve was like he hadn’t slept for week  
“What happened?” Tony asked and he was  
brushing Peter’s hair because the kid was sobbing on his chest 

“You slept for over a three months “ Steve replied  
“Oh shit ... Peter stop crying I’m here “ Tony said moving a little to kiss the kid’s hair  
Peter lifted his head to look at Tony and Tony smiled when he saw Peter’s puppy eyes  
he kissed Peter’s forhead 

“Well you’re kissing him alot and you didn’t give me a kiss ! I need only a one kiss “ Steve said looking upset 

Tony smirked and pointed with his finger to Steve to come  
and once Steve was near him he kissed him and Steve kissed him back 

“Eww !” Peter turns his head and closed his eyes  
“Kid “ Tony and Steve laughed and They back to kiss eachother  
then the door was open 

“Loki this is The Sixth stab ! “ Thor kicked Loki’s ass  
“ I hate you brother!” Loki shooted back  
“I’m turning a green oh god ! oh god !” Bruce was really turning green 

“No ! Babe give me your hand Please don’t turn to that guy !”Natasha said holding Bruce hand  
“Fuck off bitches we’re coming through!” Sam said  
all of the avengers were here and they hadn’t noticed that Tony is a wake 

Steve was on top of him and they were looking at their teammates  
“I don’t know them “ Tony said  
“ Neither me “ Steve said  
Peter joined the fight 

“And I don’t know Peter anymore “ Tony said and Steve laughed and kissed Tony and Tony melted into the kiss  
and There was a silent 

“I told you they will be a couple” Natasha said making them to broke the kiss  
“What ?” Steve said 

“Well we put tge challenge just to make you two together “ Bruce said shrugged his shoulders  
“I ?” Tony was speachless

“Of course we all know about that ... I don’t like to talk about that I’m king of Asgard or I’m the god of thunder and all this shit I was just trying to make you distracted “ Thor said grinning 

“And I know you will kiss him from the start but you always need someone who’s telling you that you can’t to proof them that they’re wrong “ Sam said fixing his glasses 

Tony looked at Steve and Steve looked at Tony before they started laughing  
“Oh my god ! We’re so idiots but thank you guys “ Tony said 

“yeah Thank you so much because of you now I’m having Tony Stark only for me “ Steve said and look into Tony’y eyes and kissed him they deapened the kiss 

“Ewww ! Peter come over here you’re a kid ypu shouldn’t see this !” Stephan said and fight started again 

“I’m not a kid !” Peter moved and pushed Bucky and Bucky stumbled and pressed on Loki’s shoe  
“Oh god ! My SHOE !” and everyone was arguing again 

Tony and Steve were so busy kissing each other to not even hear them 

The End !

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think ?  
> Leave a comment if you like it guys and tell me if I should write more ! Love you ❤️ I hope you enjoyed


End file.
